


失控（下）

by Ivan_Misha



Series: Out of control [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rutting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: stefano逃离了seb，但很快，他后悔了。





	失控（下）

史蒂芬诺为自己又寻了一身衣服，白色的衬衫和黑色的西装，这是他工作时候最常见的装束，简约却美丽大方，足以衬出他身体干练又柔和线条，打点他的精神。沾着精液和不明液体的上衣被他弃置在地上，看着它们，史蒂芬诺难免心中有些郁结，燥热感自从他逃离就一直没有散去，随着时间的推移，甚至有愈发强烈的征兆，史蒂芬诺已经无法像平常那样装束整齐，他领口大开着，西装也没有系上扣子，就连他一直不愿摘掉的手套也被他仍在已经废弃的华贵外套上。

“啊...”

熟悉的呻吟从背后不远处传来，史蒂芬诺意识到这是他的暗箱回来了，她总归还记得回来，史蒂芬诺扬起一抹笑容，似乎是好了伤疤忘了痛，一时间全然不记得自己的处境了。

“暗箱。”史蒂芬诺打开自己卧室的门，没走两步，就在昏暗的走廊中正对上暗箱充满好奇探视的脸，她的头左右晃着，时不时的向前往史蒂芬诺的怀里撞，看起来和她之前一样乖巧。

史蒂芬诺像往常一样伸出手去抚摸她，引起一阵愉悦的呻吟，而下一刻暗箱似乎是兴奋过头了，就像迎接主人归家的宠物狗一般，狂喜着扑向史蒂芬诺，而暗箱可不是只有一只宠物狗的个头和重量，史蒂芬诺毫无防备的被暗箱矫健强壮的美腿撞倒在地上，他惊诧暗箱突如其来的猛扑，在他能做出反应前，强烈的闪光掠过他的眼睛，惹得他本能的用一只手臂挡住光线。  
咔嚓。  
他应激性自保的反应被拍摄了下来。  
“暗箱！”史蒂芬诺转而抓住暗箱金属头颅锋利的边缘，恼怒提升了他的语调，让他的话语更加昂扬，“我说过，这是被禁止的！”

“啊！啊！”暗箱的反应变得激动了，她的头和身体开始压得更低，两只手撑在史蒂芬诺身侧，几乎把镜头贴在史蒂芬诺脸上。艺术家手脚并用的想要逃离，而他刚做出抽身的姿态，暗箱就像被老鼠刺激的猫一般，大开大合的扬起身子，一条腿顺势抬起，凶猛的刺了下去，美丽的银漆钢刺毫不留情的刺了下来，那史蒂芬诺精心为她打造的武器，此刻却狠狠的把他自己的肩膀穿透，将他定在地上，任由血伴随着剧痛蔓延开来。

“不！不！你不可以杀我！你是我的！”

闪光灯开始不停的叨扰起艺术家来，暗箱换着角度拍摄起她利爪下苦苦挣扎的前主人，就像她以前被教导的那样。

拍摄苦难。

史蒂芬诺疼的脸色惨白，暗箱的利刃还不老实的在他的伤口里来回晃动，制造更多的痛苦，那也是他教那孩子的，他还记得自己是怎么缓慢切开那芭蕾舞女孩的血肉的，如何教导她令艺术品更精美的方法，教导她如何释放素材最极致苦难的瞬间...而现在他知道，暗箱已经可以比他做得更好了，他或许应该给她一些赞美的，但不是现在。史蒂芬诺忍着苦楚，用尚好的手摸出自己从塞巴斯汀那抢回来的求生刀，他本可一刀刺入暗箱复古精美的镜头，可他终归下不去手，只是猛地把刀插入暗箱钉紧了自己的那条腿的腿弯，那条腿几乎立刻就退开了，牵扯出一串血滴，暗箱开始发出一串痛苦的呻吟，受到惊吓而快速的跑开了。

史蒂芬诺松了口气，他因为紧张和激动而头脑发热，身子似乎也不那么听使唤了，酸痛和疲劳一股脑的涌上来，还伴随着那股难以启齿的热流。

“怎么又...”史蒂芬诺又随手扯开了衬衫的一颗扣子，苍白的胸膛尽数露在外面。史蒂芬诺缓慢地从地上爬起来，他的肩膀流血不少，但还不足以杀死STEM中的他，史蒂芬诺把求生刀放回腰后，他要赶在暗箱再次发现他之前离开这栋存在危险的建筑。

\----

史蒂芬诺不知道自己逃窜了多久，剧院是无法回去了，在他刚逃离塞巴斯汀不久，那里就传来不安躁动的信息，一种力量抵御着他，令力量丧失大半的艺术家无法靠近，现在那股力量散去了，可返回已经没有意义。核心不见了，至少已经不在他一开始藏匿她的地方了，史蒂芬诺不知道是不是塞巴斯汀带走了她，挫败感像蜘蛛网一样蒙住他的心智，令一向自负的艺术家开始对自己所做的一切努力产生了悲观的怀疑。

长时间的逃亡和疲劳让他体内的热流愈发明显了，欲求和悲观令史蒂芬诺忍不住想要躺在自家柔软的大床上，放任自己失去斗志，沉溺于安逸和舒适，让自己一次又一次高潮。

这强烈的性欲根本不正常。

“混帐东西。”史蒂芬诺的小腹暖暖的，就像吃了什么催情的药物。他意识到自己之前被灌进去东西不仅是粘液而已，他不曾想到他的造物还会应需分泌毒液，就像野生的毒虫一般，在吃干净自己的猎物前，用足以麻痹神经的毒物让自己的猎物再无挣扎的可能。

史蒂芬诺因为那些被灌进和射进身体里的淫液而很快寸步难行，起初刚发泄完的身体还并没有感觉到这股情欲，而渐渐的，他竟已经发情到不得不停下脚步的程度，就连移动时细微的摩擦都能让史蒂芬诺毫无尊严的呻吟出声，他终于在快感和炙热的推压下不堪重负的跪倒在一个房屋的废墟前。他小腹间的暖流已经让他又硬了起来，刚寻得的新裤子被顶起了一个鼓包。史蒂芬诺喘息着，突然他听见自己的守护者发出的狂笑声，她奔跑着，发出巨大的声响，就好像发现了他似的。声音越发近了，史蒂芬诺深知自己已然不再是她们的主人，暗箱那样的错误他不会再犯，一想象到他的受害者们会如何对待他，史蒂芬诺就打了个寒战，用上全部的力气爬进了废墟旁的一栋建筑里，躲在门后狼狈不堪的瑟瑟发抖。

史蒂芬诺开始后悔逃离塞巴斯汀了，他孤立无援，造物们都已经叛离了他，并且没有任何可以交涉的迹象，对比起来，至少塞巴斯汀是可以交流的东西。可他已经从塞巴斯汀身边离开了，现在他没有核心，那个探员也一定已经放弃他了。而后他又想起了西奥多，他背叛了西奥多，即使现在俯首称臣也为时已晚，何况他弄丢了核心，西奥多那里等待他的可能只有折磨和刑罚。史蒂芬诺闭上眼睛，叹了口气，他终于意识到自己已然无路可走，所有能想到的后路似乎都被他自己封死了。

“哈！”剧烈的砍杀声离得不远，史蒂芬诺能听出那是他的守护者发出来的。他会被那电锯切成两半，会被一点点切碎...史蒂芬诺无法停止为自己的未来做最坏的打算，  
“操！这是他妈的第几个了！”一个熟悉的声音响了起来，史蒂芬诺忍着恐惧和快感，哆哆嗦嗦的跪起身来，伏在窗边小心地观察起外面的情况。

是塞巴斯汀，他快速地奔跑着，后面跟着举着电锯的守护者，塞巴斯汀边跑边回头扫上几发弹药，把守护者打得掉下来一颗头颅。

真是粗鲁。史蒂芬诺暗自腹诽，眼看着自己的造物被毁的感觉依旧令他不适，但此刻他希望塞巴斯汀能够占上风。

“哈！”电锯飞快的扫过塞巴斯汀的耳边，深深的插入地面，塞巴斯汀猛地提了口气，反身又对着那些脑袋开了两枪。

怪物狂笑着抬起自己的武器，径直向塞巴斯汀扑过来，它左右晃着臂膀，看起来笨拙却速度飞快，塞巴斯汀向着史蒂芬诺所在的屋子跑来，在守护者扑空的瞬间，一个爆炸箭刺入了墙边，守护者不偏不倚的撞上了墙，史蒂芬诺向后退去，却不料还是被爆炸所波及，玻璃的碎片向内飞射过去，一颗玻璃碎片划伤了史蒂芬诺的脸颊，瞬息之间史蒂芬诺的战争记忆被点燃了，爆炸，碎片，还有脸上湿热的血，每一样都想让他尖叫...

史蒂芬诺向后失去平衡，捂着眼睛蜷缩在地上，连体内催情的毒素也不能让他稍微好起来，恐惧和绝望把他的意识压迫在细小黑暗的空间里，爆炸后的惊慌失措的情感一股脑的被灌进他的脑子。

一切随着守护者的倒下而终结了，塞巴斯汀松了口气，周遭静谧下来，一个微弱的求救声引起了塞巴斯汀的注意。

“救救我...我还...活着吗？相机...相机...别...丢下...”那声音因为痛苦和抽噎而断断续续，带着对未知强烈的惧意，塞巴斯汀不知道那人虚弱的说了些什么，但他很确定有人需要帮助。

塞巴斯汀想也没想的就冲进建筑。

“史蒂芬诺？”塞巴斯汀举起枪指着在地上正掩面哭泣的人，有点疑惑这里发生的事，他缓慢地走上前，脚踩在碎玻璃上，发出咯吱咯吱的清脆响声。

“别靠近我！”史蒂芬诺尖叫起来，他没有捂住右眼的手持着刀挥砍过去，失去判断力和视力的挥砍很容易被防守，塞巴斯汀用枪管别住刀刃，一个施力就挑开了。“你受伤了。”塞巴斯汀观察到史蒂芬诺肩膀上有个创面不小的伤口，血肉都翻了出来，而他的脸上似乎也没好到哪去，血正染红了他的脸颊和手之间的缝隙。塞巴斯汀赶忙拉开他的手查看他的伤情。

“上帝，你在做什么...”塞巴斯汀发现这些血并不是他的眼睛遭到了创伤，而是玻璃的碎片被史蒂芬诺生生按进了自己颧骨下的皮肤里，造成了大量的出血。史蒂芬诺胡乱挣扎，双眼暴露在空气里的感觉惊吓到了他，他被取下眼球时，那冰凉麻木的触感就一如现在，“不！别碰我！”塞巴斯汀抽了口气，他虽然宣言过再也不要管这个神经病了，可现在冷酷地走开实在不像他的作为。塞巴斯汀放下枪，双腿压住史蒂芬诺的两条胳膊，控制住受到惊吓的艺术家，把深深刺到骨头的玻璃碎片拔了出来，一道比史蒂芬诺留在自己脸侧刀疤更长的伤口留在了他的脸上，比他的伤痕血肉翻得更厉害。

塞巴斯汀对于他阴差阳错的成功报复了艺术家这件事并没有感到过多喜悦，现在的史蒂芬诺实在是让人无力与他发脾气或者翻旧账，塞巴斯汀用身上的医疗箱处理了史蒂芬诺的伤口，又用绷带把他脸上的血和眼泪擦干净。

史蒂芬诺随着应激障碍的褪去而渐渐平静，他感到身上的压力与脸侧温暖的碰触，这一切让思绪不清明的艺术家在复苏的欲望面前彻底沉沦，他想被这双手更多的触碰，更温柔，或者更残暴。“啊...摸摸我...求你...”

“什么？”塞巴斯汀不再压制着安静下来的艺术家，只骑在史蒂芬诺的腰上，把身子压低，想要听清史蒂芬诺声音细小的话语。

“你说什么？”温暖的气息吐在史蒂芬诺耳旁和脸侧，塞巴斯汀无心之举惹得艺术家一阵颤抖，脸红的不像话，他突然不知道哪儿来的力气，一把勾住塞巴斯汀的脖子，侧过脸寻着吐息的方向吻上了塞巴斯汀的唇，缓慢的，优雅的用柔软的舌头探索，请求着。塞巴斯汀鬼使神差的张开嘴，放任史蒂芬诺对他的入侵，史蒂芬诺一边亲吻他，一边发出舒服而渴求的呻吟，塞巴斯汀的头脑被这突如其来的拥吻烧的一片空白。

“唔...求求你，给我更多..！我想要...”史蒂芬诺退出这个粘人的吻，急促的喘息起来。  
塞巴斯汀实在听不清那些嘤咛声，他迷惑的抬起头，撑起自己的身子，只觉得眼前的景象太过迷人，让他觉得任何不去迎合的行为都会是一种遗憾的过失。

史蒂芬诺红着脸，嘴唇因为刚才的吻而湿润饱满，艳丽的色泽像他的画作一样夺目。他的领口大开着，胸口因为喘息而快速的起伏，他还在无意识的说着什么塞巴斯汀无法理解的话，但身体的信息和反应已经不需要语言去传达了。

塞巴斯汀没有过多的犹豫，史蒂芬诺最放荡的瞬间他也是见过的了，自然也没必要故作出些扭捏羞涩的姿态，他懒得去考虑史蒂芬诺行为的怪异之处，他干脆的吻回去，把史蒂芬诺的一只手握住，另一只手扯开自己衣领，让这灼热的传染能稍微散去一些。史蒂芬诺不愿放过他，他的手在塞巴斯汀的身体上摸索着，腿也不由自主的互相摩擦，双臂把探员紧紧锁住，那诱人灼热的邪恶温度透过薄薄的西装裤传递给塞巴斯汀，让他更加欲罢不能，虽然塞巴斯汀潜意识里觉得这或许不对，史蒂芬诺的意识不清醒，但他就是无法停下。

“操...你他妈的...”塞巴斯汀无法自控的在史蒂芬诺的鞭策下硬得难受，他艰难的在史蒂芬诺的胯下蹭了蹭，这时他才注意到史蒂芬诺早就已经饥渴难耐的勃起，这种无需情绪和碰触就勃起的反应就像某种处于发情期的动物，无意识的，只想要得到一个交配。

“告诉我，你真的知道我是谁吗？”塞巴斯汀喘息着，艰难的在史蒂芬诺的亲吻中抽出空来询问他，史蒂芬诺是否自愿对他来说很重要，虽然他的行为已经自愿得不能更自愿了，可他就是需要一个答复。

“看着我。”塞巴斯汀停下动作，只是扶正史蒂芬诺的脸，让他半睁的眼睛乃至他另一侧已经失效的镜头正对着自己，“我不想趁人之危，告诉我，你知道我是谁么，说出来，我就会给你你想要的。”

“......”史蒂芬诺在迷茫，他似乎真的在思考，时间一分一秒的过去，塞巴斯汀自己也忍得难受，但如果史蒂芬诺不能清楚是谁会干他，这一切都将是不正当的，无论如何，他都不应该去上一个没有自我意识和行事能力的人。

史蒂芬诺因为那句询问而有些被扯回现实，虽然他的脑子里仍是乱成一团，他只记得爆炸，战争和死亡，他想不起来他究竟为何从战场上来到了这里。史蒂芬诺怔怔的看着身上的人，那张脸从模糊到清晰，塞巴斯汀脸上的伤疤提醒了他曾经做过的事...核心...抢夺...史蒂芬诺的记忆逐渐越过了关窍，一点点连续着，牵扯着苏醒了过来。  
他想起塞巴斯汀是谁了。

“庸人...我知道你...”

“是塞巴斯汀。”塞巴斯汀听到那个熟悉的单词后，想也没想的吻住了史蒂芬诺，很快他又放开他。

“我想要你，Seb...Sebastain...”

“耶稣，真要命。”塞巴斯汀的动作瞬间从温柔化作粗鲁，他胡乱将史蒂芬诺的身体扶起来，扯掉他的外套垫在他腰后，三下两下就脱去两人的衣裤，他将史蒂芬诺平放在地上，将他的双腿向两边掰开，露出被之前的怪物开发到松软的入口，挺立的阴茎只在他的后穴按压了一下，湿滑的液体就流出了一股。

“是这东西让你变成这样的么？”塞巴斯汀把之前怪物射进去的温热液体抹在自己敏感的龟头上后又捅了回去，惹得身下之人一阵带着喜悦的尖叫，史蒂芬诺顾不得任何颜面，他只想塞巴斯汀填满他。

塞巴斯汀在柔软的小洞里尝试性的抽插起来，史蒂芬诺呜呜的随着呻吟，似乎不够似的，用双腿缠住塞巴斯汀的腰身。毒素的效果不只影响到了史蒂芬诺，塞巴斯汀红了脸，情绪渐渐上涨，沾染了毒素的龟头也开始逐渐温痒难耐，塞巴斯汀粗重的喘息起来，腰间的施力逐渐失了分寸，数次狠狠的摩擦着史蒂芬诺的内壁和前列腺，将身下的艺术家操得呓语连连。

“就是...那...快...哈...啊...不...求你...”

“求我什么？”

“给我更多！”史蒂芬诺像一只大猫一样充满依赖的蹭着塞巴斯汀扎人的脸侧，粗糙的摩擦也带来难以言说的暖意。他无法顾及伤痕累累的右脸，任由他最骇人的一侧面容完全露出来，而塞巴斯汀只觉得这场面辣得惊人，史蒂芬诺机械的右眼正随着他的操弄而闪着光，就像另一种无声的呻吟。

“Fuck！”塞巴斯汀很难想象自己被史蒂芬诺压榨得如此快，他能感到史蒂芬诺肠肉因为剧烈的快感而紧锁着他，爱抚着他，这令塞巴斯汀腹部的肌肉和大腿根紧张的紧绷起来，把自己的阴茎向更深处送去，颇有把双卵都挤进去的架势，他根本想不起来去为艺术家疏解一下他的勃起，只随意的用手指轻轻玩弄着艺术家胸前敏感的乳头，在顶弄时不经意的掐住乳尖来会牵扯，引得艺术家呼吸都要断了一般的喘。

“唔嗯...塞巴斯汀！”史蒂芬诺的声音突然高昂起来，就连身子也抽得厉害，直把塞巴斯汀往怀里揉。塞巴斯汀被史蒂芬诺突如其来的高潮领上了制高点，一如他之前所想象的那样，臆想成真的感觉比手活不知道快活了多少倍，塞巴斯汀无法忍耐的低吟着，挺身把阴茎送进深处，一股股的射在了史蒂芬诺被淫液占领的后穴，仿佛有某种占有欲一般，将怪物留下的多余液体一股脑的挤压出去。

史蒂芬诺高潮后脱力的松开环住他后颈的手臂，软绵绵的在余韵中发着抖，高热已经不那么明显了，史蒂芬诺的思绪也逐渐清明，他看着身上红着脸，一脸平静而非发怒的塞巴斯汀，总算松了口气。“别留我一个人。”

塞巴斯汀有些无奈的看定史蒂芬诺的左眼，似乎想在那里读出什么，他有些疑虑史蒂芬诺是否心存不轨，或者之前的一切也是他出卖身体来困住自己的手段，但看着那只透露出无助和哀求的眼睛，他也懒得去深究史蒂芬诺投怀送抱的真正缘由了。随后他轻叹了一口气，从史蒂芬诺身上爬起来，收拾好两人的衣物，把艺术家搀住，好让他逐渐适应站立。

“我会把你送到一个安全的地方，那里可以隔离任何怪物。”塞巴斯汀最终回应了史蒂芬诺的请求，毕竟他们发生了关系，史蒂芬诺已经是他负责的一部分了。

“这看起来有点像一个交易，但相信我，这不是...”史蒂芬诺寻回自己支撑身体的能力，从塞巴斯汀怀里退开，他对塞巴斯汀的人性很有把握，他并没有什么可忌惮的，他就像个商人一样，准备和他目前唯一可以依靠的人谈一些让彼此都安心的条件，就像最初和西奥多那样，“我很高兴我对你还有用，如果你需要...”

“不...”塞巴斯汀觉得史蒂芬诺的话让他口干舌燥，他似乎真的一点也不在乎继续出卖身体，只为了寻求他的庇护，这既让他感到一种虚荣和满足，但同时又让他感到冒犯。

“如果你不再和我作对，我会保护你离开STEM，但不是为了其他的什么，换做这里任何一个居民，我都会这么做，明白吗？”

“我的错。”史蒂芬诺微笑，他有点得寸进尺的开口，“那么...核心呢？她和你在一起吗？”

“莉莉已经和你没关系了，我不会告诉你半个字。”

“看样子，她不在你手里。”

塞巴斯汀指着史蒂芬诺的鼻子，声调因为焦躁而提高了，“如果你想活着，就别再打莉莉的注意！”

“哇哦，好的好的，我知道了...”史蒂芬诺做出投降的姿势向后退了两步，目前他也不急于一时，安抚住塞巴斯汀才是最要紧的。

塞巴斯汀捡起地上的求生刀，插在了刀鞘里。“这个我替你收着。”

“它击中了你的心，本来就已经是你的了。”史蒂芬诺的话暧昧得令塞巴斯汀有种被调戏了的不安，他不甘下风的拉起史蒂芬诺的手指着自己的左胸，毫不畏缩的反驳道，“是你击中了它，史蒂芬诺。”

“荣幸之至。”史蒂芬诺并不会轻易被这种言语撩拨压制，他轻易的接过了这句调笑，反倒令塞巴斯汀无话可说了。塞巴斯汀笑出声来，他突然觉得史蒂芬诺除了可恶，也有不少积极的帮助，比如他的身体和言语的风趣，倒让旅途不那么孤寂难捱了。

塞巴斯汀不知道让小镇的安全屋里多一个可以纾解自己压力但必然心怀鬼胎的家伙究竟还好是坏，但对于塞巴斯汀来说，现在的史蒂芬诺已经再构不成威胁了。


End file.
